


Winter sleep

by lostsilverkitty



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostsilverkitty/pseuds/lostsilverkitty
Summary: Moomintroll wakes up early from his winter sleep; something doesn't seem right...





	Winter sleep

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi! I'm not sure if this will be a oneshot or not or if I should just make this it's own story...anyway I've made this because I'm finally getting out of writer's block so sorry if it seems choppy)

This year's winter was longer than usual..

 

Moomintroll shifted in his sleep and tried to dig deeper into his bed  
He pulled his blanket over his ears but still couldn't get comfortable  
He yawned and stretched his paws and tail and slowly rose out of his bed  
It seems he couldn't sleep again this year...

Moominmamma and Moominpappa were still sound asleep in their beds, snoring lightly 

Moomin rubbed his eyes and made his way to the small window  
It was sealed shut from a thick layer of snow and ice  
Moomin noticed it was still dark outside

He shivered slightly and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders  
How long had he been asleep? 

He slowly began to scamper downstairs after bidding his parents goodbye  
It was eerily silent throughout the house, the only sound he could hear was the creaking from the wooden floor and the wind howling outside  
It seemed that nobody else was awake in the house besides himself  
He sighed, "Perhaps I could talk to Too-Ticky"   
\-----

Moomin pushed his way through the pure white snow.. This weather was much worse than what he was used to  
He hated winter, it was miserable and lonely...  
"I miss the hot sun and the freshly bloomed flowers," he thought, "but most of all I miss Snufkin.."  
His face went slightly red and shook his head

\----  
An hour had passed, Moomin was growing more and more exhausted  
There was still no sign of Too-Ticky or anybody

Moomin debated on going back home to his comfy bed and try to hibernate once more...He wrapped his blanket tighter around himself  
He sniffed and turned towards home...

"Huh?"

There were small tracks in the snow

He scratched his head...They looked like small footprints, "Where did these come from? They couldn't possibly be mine...," he said to himself  
Moomin tilted his head and followed the footprints down a small path 

"Who could possibly be up? Spring isn't here yet.."  
He kept to the trail, he grew more and more worried, "Maybe some poor animal is lost..."  
\----

As time went by Moomin began to slow down and stopped  
The tracks soon ended near a big oak tree

He could see Snufkin sitting by himself...


End file.
